Bleach143
by CrossDresser143
Summary: Kuchiki Rukia is a female shinigami that have a beautiful face, an attractive personality and a perfect body. All the men around her is affected by her charisma. One day Kuchiki Byakuya raped her, and that's the cause of her fear of men. Can Kuchiki Rukia


**(Author's note)CrossDresser143: **This is only a fan fiction this is not a part of the main storyline, This is an Anime Doujinshi, this includes mature content, if you are under 16 don't wish to continue, your brain might be damaged. Any suggestions for the next chapter or comments are not prohibited.

**Storyline:** Kuchiki Rukia is a female shinigami that have a beautiful face, an attractive personality and a perfect body. All the men around her is affected by her charisma. One day Kuchiki Byakuya raped her, and that's the cause of her fear of men. Can Kuchiki Rukia cure his fear of men? Can Rukia fall in love?

**(Author's note)CrossDresser143:** I Put some Japanese phrases because some of Japanese phrases are much cuter than the English so if you don't know some Japanese don't worry I will put some notes on it.

**Disclaimer**

Tite Kubo Owns Bleach, Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo, vice versa.

**Bleach143**

* * *

** Chapter I**

( Rukia's Trauma )

On the Soul Society, on the east Rukongai near the waterfalls, Kuchiki Rukia is concentrating to improve her reiatsu more. Meanwhile, Abarai Renji surprised Rukia, causing Rukia fall at the water by surprise.

"Don't surprise me like that!" she said angrily.

"Haha, you're as cute as ever!" Renji said happily.

"Shut up" Rukia blushes.

Then they went to the grassland and ate the homemade food of Rukia. Renji is so happy that he can eat the food that made by Rukia. Renji tasted the homemade food of Rukia.

"Delicious" Renji said.

"You must be thankful that you have eaen my homemade food." Rukia Replied.

"Thanks a lot! Rukia!"

"It's Nothing."

"umm, Rukia ..."

"Why?"

"Can you be my wife?"

"Eh?"

"Just Kidding!"

"Don t make a joke like that its so stupid and it corny, I don't even laugh!"

"But you know? Byakuya-sama is so lucky that you care for him, he always eat

your homemade food, and your always with him." Renji said dramatically.

"Alright! i will cook you food if you like it that much!"

"Really?"

"Yes, I will cook you food someday! so let's clean this things and go back to Seretei!"

They went together to Seretei, Renji says goodbye to Rukia and said that they will meet again tomorrow, Renji went to the 6th squad's training area while Rukia went to the office of the 13th squad division.

"Oh Rukia-chan today is your day of, so take your rest, I hope all female shinigami are more helpful like you. Some female shinigami are lazy like Matsumoto-san" Ukitake Said.

"Ah! Captain Ukitake, this is only few paperworks, after I finished this I will go home,

do you need something captain?"

"Nothing, So I'm leaving now, be sure to take good care of yourself Rukia-chan"

"Goodbye, Captain Ukitake" Rukia bowed.

Rukia went home at the Kuchiki's Palace. The helpers at the Kuchiki's palace welcomed her.

"Do you have anything you want ojou-sama?" The 1st helper said

(*Note: I know that majority of the readers already knows this but for those who are poor on Japanese:

ojou-sama means princess.)

" Give me the ingredients that i will tell you, I will cook for onii-sama"

(*Note: Onii-sama means brother, onii-sama is more polite than onii-san.)

Rukia cooked Byakuya's favorite food, and she went to eat with Byakuya.

"Onii-sama, I made this especially for you."

"Thank you"

"Be sure to finish all of it."

"Itadakimassu"

(*Note: this is an expression before eating.)

Byakuya ate all the food, and he is full.

"Thanks for the meal, Rukia."

" Is it delicious?"

"Of course, it is always delicious because Rukia is the one who made it."

"I'm glad that you like it, what do you want to eat tomorrow?"

Byakuya comes nearer to Rukia, he grabs Rukia's hand and hips, then he kisses Rukia to the lips, Rukia wants to escape from Byakuya, but Byakuya is so strong. He kisses her from her lips to her neck. Byakuya is above Rukia causing Rukia being pushed to the floor.

"I want to eat you Rukia! I want you and your body!"

"Please stop! stop it onii-sama!" Rukia's begging voice

"I want to do this with you the whole time! but i dont have the guts to do it but now, I cant resist anymore!" Byakuya's Perverted voice.

Byakuya continues to kiss her from he neck to the boobs of Rukia, then he put his cock into Rukia's pussy.

"Your tender boobs, its fragrance it is so amazing!"

"No! not there onii-sama, that's my precious! please onii-sama don't touch me, don't touch my boobs,

don't insert your cock in my pussy! please don't do this to me onii-sama." Rukia's crying voice.

Byakuya didn't stop, then he still continues to rape Rukia, even Rukia is crying with tears, because she don't want to.

"I Love you Rukia, I Love you, I Love you, let me ake your virginity!"

"uunngh, it hurts onii-sama, please stop! Please... Please I'm begging you please stop this onii-sama!" Rukias crying so hard.

"This is so amazing, on all the girls that i have met you're the most amazing Rukia! you're the most beautiful!"

Rukia remains silent.......

"I'm leaving now Rukia, Let's do it again tomorrow!"

Rukia remains silent..., Byakuya leaves the room, Rukia is half naked and her sweet boobs and pussy are exposed while lying on the floor, crying.

She have trauma for what her onii-sama have done to her.

* * *

**CrossDresser143: **You think I'm Pervert? No, I was just happy that tite kubo had made an interesting character and i love her so much I just want her to experience the best thing on this world, but shes raped, sooner or later she will gain love and have sex with the one she loves. Ha ha theres also battle scenes here , and i will grant Rukia new powers and some love eith all the leading man on the Bleach made ny tite kubo. Just tune for the newest Chapter, So enjoy!


End file.
